Wow
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: A short lemony one-shot detailing Jenny and Brian's first time together. Mature audiences only, so read at own risk! Enjoy guys! :)


**The following story is a little smutty one-shot detailing Brian D and Jenny Matrix's first time together. I absolutely love this couple and I wish there was a bigger fandom for VGHS so that there was more fanfic to read, but alas. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VGHS or its characters, but take solace in the fact that the actors who play Brian and Jenny are married. **

* * *

><p>The first night they had played it pretty safe, a heated make-out session followed by some cuddling and a streaming of the latest <em>Sherlock<em> on Netflix. Since then however, things in the janitor's closet had been growing increasingly hot. They had only been at it for a few weeks now and Jenny was growing slowly more and more insatiable. Whether it was the frustration with her mom or the rush of their secret relationship that turned her on, Brian wasn't sure, but he knew that he couldn't get enough of it.

He had introduced her to the janitor closet the day after the PTA Parent's Awards. Giving that speech about her mom had torn Jenny up inside, and the pain and heartache had just been too much. Angry with her mom and her ridiculous rules, Jenny had decided to finally just give in, and do something that made her happy, even if it meant jeopardizing her career. She had achieved her goal, she was on varsity, and really, denying her feelings for Brian was proving only to be more distracting than allowing her to focus.

So when she showed up at Brian 's door that night, he wasn't surprised. "Are you sure?" was all he asked, giving her that one last opportunity to back out. Lord knows she had flip-flopped on him before and he wasn't going to pursue this if her heart and head weren't in the right place. The look on her face had said it all.

Now they were in the closet, their third meet-up of the day, and Brian was finding it hard to keep control. He had Jenny pressed against the shelves, one hand in her hair, the other grabbing her ass as she slowly ground into him, her right leg entangled with his, begging for a better angle to give her some satisfaction. Their lips locked, tongues dancing passionately as the sounds of their ragged breaths filled the air. Running a hand up Jenny's leg he hitched her higher, taking the opportunity to graze her neck with his teeth, soothing it lightly with a brush of his tongue. Jenny moaned softly, her fingers curling around his hair, tugging him up for another kiss, her teeth capturing his bottom lip roughly. Brian 's hips bucked at the sudden mix of pleasure and pain, his zipper grazing Jenny just so. "Brian !" she gasped.

Brian pulled away slightly, dropping Jenny's leg back to the ground. "Urrg, I know, I'm sorry! You're just so hot Jenny, it's driving me wild!" Jenny smiled, the tinkling sound of her laughter drawing Brian 's attention away from his frustrations briefly.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Brian smirked, leaning back in, brushing his nose against hers. Jenny leaned in closer, her lips mere centimeters from his, before pulling back just out of his reach again, a big grin on her face.

"God you are such tease."

"You love it."

"I do, I do so much." he groaned, pulling Jenny back into his arms, his lips capturing hers. He could feel the vibrations of her giggle against his chest, as she delighted in their little game. Wanting to feel her closer Brian slipped a hand under her shirt, brushing over her ribs, his thumb just touching the bottom of her bra. Her giggles quickly turned to moans at the feeling, her skin a fire with his touch.

"Take it off" she whispered into their kiss.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, stepping back a little to ease the process. She lifted the hem of his own jumper, exposing his toned stomach dappled with fine brown hair. "Why don't you join me?" was all she asked. Brian grinned, yanking his sweater off the rest of the way, it joining Jenny's on the floor. Not wanting to waste an opportunity he swooped in, teeth, lips and tongue exploring her newly exposed skin. Her hands glided along his shoulders and over his back, catching in the hard planes of sinew and muscle. She arched into his touch, his lips finding purchase on the smooth skin of her breast. "More" she demanded, reaching around to unhook her bra to emphasize her point. Gliding the straps down her shoulders Brian finished removing the undergarment before reattaching himself to her breast, this time focusing on the nipple. While he nipped and sucked on the left, his fingers pinched and rolled her right. "Oh god, Brian !" Jenny groaned, her nails scratching his scalp.

Reaching between them she tugged open his belt, sliding the smooth leather free of its clasp, and unfastening the button on his jeans. "Woah, woah, Jenny are you sure? This is kind of a big step."

"You know I'm not a virgin right?" she asked.

"I well, yah I kinda figured, what with Law and all." Jenny reached up to caress his cheek. "But do you really want our first time together to be in a janitors closet?" She smiled sweetly at him, her other hand coming to join the first on his face, he thumbs brushing his cheeks.

"Is that what this is about? Or is this too fast for you?" she implored, her eyes studying his face for warning signs.

"I uh, what? Pfft no, that's not..." The words stumbled out of his mouth like a drunk on a Saturday night. Sighing, he gave it another shot. "I'm, yah okay I'm nervous, this is the most I've ever done with, well anyone, but..I think I'm ready. Jenny, I really like you."

"I know." she smiled. Brian rolled his eyes; of course she would answer like that. She tousled his hair lightly, before placing a little peck on his cheek. "I really like you too." He smiled, basking in her confession. "Which is why I want you take off these pants and _fuck me Brian ._" She purred her teeth nipping at his ear as her nimble fingers undid the zipper on his jeans.

It was like gasoline had been thrown onto the fire inside him, causing the burning embers of his desire to flare and roar in exhilaration. Growling low in his throat he spun them so that Jenny's back now pressed against the locked door, as he stumbled out of his pants and shoes, kicking them somewhere under the shelves. The snap on her own pants quickly followed, his lips dipping low on her belly as he bent peeling off her signature skinny jeans and helping her out of her Vans. Their underwear soon followed, Brian 's now aching erection popping up strong and insistent against her belly.

Jenny reached down, wrapping her palm around Brian 's length, gently stroking it up and down. Using a hand on the door for support Brian groaned head falling in ecstasy. "Jenny I'm not going to last long if you do that."

"Do you have a condom?" Brian nodded, stepping away to try and find his pants. It took a moment but he was able to relocate them fast enough, flipping open his wallet and snagging the rubber from inside. Ripping open the packet he pulled the condom out attempting to fit the snug rubber on his penis. "Let me" said Jenny, her hands smoothing over his, rolling the protection smoothly down in one long stroke of his length. Using the lube from the condom left on her hand she reached between her own long legs, smearing the sticky substance on her slit, her fingers brushing her sensitive nub. Brian stared in awe for a moment at the goddess in front of him, slender and flushed pink with desire, her skin glowing softly in the dim lighting.

"God you're gorgeous." said Brian , grabbing Jenny by the waist and bringing her closer.

"And all yours" she whispered, her fingers brushing his chest.

Brian smiled, "And all mine." he agreed, capturing her lips once again. They adjusted so that Jenny was leaning against the door once more, the head of Brian 's dick placed at the right angle for entry. He started slow, not wanting to hurt her, pushing in an inch at a time. When he was finally buried to the hilt Jenny let out a slow hiss. "What? Is everything alright? Did I hurt you?"

Her eyes squeezed tight she shook her head slightly. "I'm fine Brian , just not quite used to the feeling. It's been a while, I need some time to stretch out again."

"Oh, ahh, okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just, come here." She pulled him closer, kissing him hard and bring one of his hands back up to her breast, encouraging him to play with it. He caught on quick and did his best to fulfill her desires, fiddling with those little spots that he had discovered that turned her on. After a minute or so she gave the signal, her hips rocking slightly against his. He started with a slow, even pace reveling in the feeling of her walls wrapped around his cock. They both grew impatient of this pace pretty quick however, and adjusted, Jenny angling her hips so she could take more of him in. Brian sped up, placing a hand on the door for support, the other clasping her hip as he stroked into her hard. "Uhh, yes Brian ."

Loving every minute of it Brian stroked harder. He could feel himself starting to get close but could see that Jenny wasn't quite on the same level. Opting for a change in position he wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her up higher against the door. The new angle seemed to agree with Jenny, his strokes causing her to gasp loudly.

"Harder!" she cried, her nails digging into his shoulders. He pumped faster, pulling his length almost all the way out before slamming back into her again, knocking her up a few inches each time.

"Ugg, Jenny I'm getting close."

"Just a little longer Brian , please." she begged. "Just a little more." Determined to get her off, Brian pulled out tugging her down towards the floor. While he couldn't really pound into her this way, he knew enough about the female body to know most girls didn't come without clitoral simulation and he couldn't reach between if he was holding her up. Jenny glared at him in frustration but followed. He hissed as his back hit the cold tile floor, but he welcomed the sensation, it giving him a bit more stamina. Laying down, he guided Jenny onto his lap, slipping his length into her once more. Sweeping his thumb over her bud in a circular motion Jenny moaned, her anger having quickly dissipated. Flicking her clit in rhythm with their strokes, Brian helped guide Jenny up and down his rigged pole, her pussy gripping him in all the right ways. Slowly their momentum increased, harder and harder until she was riding him like a bull at the rodeo. "Ugg, Jenny!" grunted Brian , the sight of her riding him almost too much.

"Oh god Brian " she moaned, somehow succeeding in moving even faster. With one last hard flick to her bud she cried, "I'm coming!" her hips giving it a few more bounces before half falling into him, her hands resting on his chest as she convulsed around him. The sensation was overwhelming and he quickly followed, pumping himself into her a few more times before stopping.

Jenny's arms gave out and she slumped down, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. They lay there for a moment, a mass of sweaty limbs, letting their ragged breath fill the air. Eventually they spoke.

"Wow" Jenny whispered softly, echoing back to their first kiss in the locker room. Brian grinned, his arm wrapping around her slim waist and tugging her into his side.

"Yah?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She smiled softly, brushing her nose against his. "Yah."


End file.
